The Ice and the Forest
Meanwhile, outside the guild..... "How are things on your end Sapphire?" Naomi asks her friend via telepathy. "It's all going well. We've had little trouble, but nothing we can't handle, but to expect an infiltrator among us was the last thing I expected." Sapphire says as she takes out a guard. "I know. I'll contact some of Eugene's friends now, to see how they are doing?" Naomi tells Sapphire. "Ok." Sapphire reaffirms as the telepathic link is cut. "Ryuunosuke, Shana, any trouble on your end?" Naomi asks silently as a group of Dark Mages past by her and her group. The sound of an explosion rang out through the entire building. Once it subsided, Shana's voice contacted Naomi. "I think we're doing pretty well considering that we just destroyed half of the building and defeated over half of enemy forces. Wait, 'we' wouldn't be right since it was all Hayate's doing. Anyway, we still haven't found Yakunan or Exodus yet." "Wow. You think you could've done that a bit more silently." Naomi says. "But still, that got the job done. "Anyways, if you get eye on them you just..." Naomi says before stopping abruptly. "Naomi-san, what's wrong?" Shana asked in worry hearing the abruptness. "I hear you're looking for us. Will, as you can tell Naomi and her friends won't be answering for quite some time, better yet they never will unless you and your stupid low-rate mage friends do what we say. Cease your attack or they die, and I know you don't want to be held responsible for the death of Malek's mom. You have one hour to respond. Exodus has spoken." Exodus says as he hijacks the telepathic link before shutting it off. "You're careless, leaving such an opening on you." A voice said coming out of nowhere behind Exodus before a pitch black blade stabbed through Exodus's heart. "That has been your undoing." "Uuuugh. Impossible...." Exodus says as he collapses to the floor and dies. "(Cough cough) Well, that's one less man to deal with." Naomi says as she coughs out blood. "I just hope we can take out the other two. Malek, Exodus is dead, guess you can thank your friends. Now we need to focus on Yakunan and Akuma." "Very well mother. I'll let them know." Malek says as he and his mother cut the telepathic link. Back at the guild..... "Exodus is dead. One of your friends killed him Eugene. You should be proud." Malek says to Eugene sternly. "I'm glad that we were able to get rid of one major enemy but I wonder whether the main source of the weapon is okay with it." Eugene said with a slight bitter tone. "In any case, the fact that he's dead and our objective here hasn't changed. Let's get moving." "Lapis Azul, the last member of The Four will be harder to find. The fact that this is going a bit to easy seems to be to good to be true. Anyways, let's not keep our guard down. Tsukiko, Kiyoko, you two head east and see if you can find anything. Hatsumi, you remember the control room right?" Malek asks Hatsumi as soon as Kiyoko and Tsukiko head in their direction. "Yes, it's two floors above." Hatsumi answers. "Good, you and Rika go there and see what's really going on here. Me and Eugene will take care of Lapis Azul, and if there are others here. "You got it." Rika says as she and Hatsumi run towards the nearest location of stairs. "Let's get going then." Eugene said as everyone else left. "Let's finish this quickly and go home. It's been a while since we've had some fun." "No! You go and take on Lapis Azul. I will take on Crystal. And do me a favor. Don't follow me this time. Also, try to make your fight last longer. Lapis Azul is no ordinary page. But when you do defeat her, I want you to meet up with everyone else. Am I clear Eugene?" Malek says seriously to Eugene. "One more thing. The Crystal you took in was a magic doppelganger created by Yakunan." After saying that Malek walks away silently and dissappears in darkness. "Geez, he's not himself recently." Eugene said to himself noticing Malek's recent colder attitude than usual. "Anyway, I should get going." He said before running down the hall. After about 3 minutes of running, he saw what destruction his guildmates caused. Geez, they go overboard with that. He thought to himself with a sweat drop before finding himself in an open room several meters high and wide. At the center of the room, he saw a female there. "You must be Lapis Azul-san am I right?" He asked the person with a serious tone on his face. "You are correct, it seems both of us have information on each other." The female replied. "It makes one wonder who has the advantage here." "If you wanted any leverage on me, you're going to need my data from this morning." Eugene said with a confident grin before putting on his cloak's hood. "Activate." He said as he closed up his cloak. Upon doing so, the cloak began fusing with the armor underneath it, forming a suit of pitch black combat suit that covered his entire body and head. "Magic Combat Suit, 'Black Dragon' activated." The voice seemed to come from the suit itself. "What's wrong? You scared?" Eugene taunted the woman in front of him as he began moving his fingers for a bit. "You think I'm scared of a little piece of metal. You need to working on your taunting skills boy."Lapis says to Eugene, having morphed her voice into his. "Now, show me what you can do. Re-equip: The Renegade. I hope I am not disappointed." Lapis says as her body becomes covered in red armor as two swords appear, one on each of her hands. She then charges and clashes her swords with Eugene, creating a large shock wave by the impact. All of a sudden, Eugene just disappeared and reappeared behind Lapis with his hand stuck out at her. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" With that, the magic circle for Ice Dragon Slayer Magic appeared in front of his outreached hand and from it came a powerful Ice Roar which blasted Lapis into the wall, partially freezing her in the process. "This isn't just a piece of metal, in fact, this suit isn't really metal at all. Anyway, this thing isn't just for protection you know." "Impossible. How could you know such move. Only that damn Malek Kriya knows such magic." Lapis says shivering. "I can not lose here. This mission has to be fulfilled whether it costs me my life. I will not be arrested or killed by someone else." Lapis says to herself mentally. "Answer my damn question! How did you use Malek's Slayer magic. It was nowhere near as powerful as his, but it left me freezing." Lapis says to Eugene as she manages to break free of the ice, it having froze her partially. "Do I look that dumb to answer that?" Eugene replied flatly. "I've read enough comics and novels to know that when someone starts monologuing about what they can do or what their other stuff can do, they're the ones who end up defeated." Then all of a sudden, he disappeared and reappeared on standing straight on the wall opposite side of where Lapis was with a black bow in his hands and an arrow aimed at Lapis. "Try to figure it out yourself." He then shot multiple arrows at Lapis, all ready to explode on impact. "Damn you and your pathetic guilds to hell. I will kill you and erase your name from this world. We will not fail nor fall. Even if you do defeat me, Malek will not live. And when he dies I will savor that moment." Lapis says to Eugene as she attempts to reach for the arrows. "Oh my. Looks like Eugene is handling himself with her pretty well." Sapphire says as she observes their fight from a nearby indoor balcony. "As expected from Malek's friends. Eugene began to say something inaudible to Lapis before aiming his bow again. "Gun Magic: Explode those in your path, The Detonator!" Using his bow and arrow instead of a gun, he fired a magic shot which exploded the arrows right in Lapis's face. Eugene then dropped down as he said something again before stretching his hand at Lapis again. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Just like what happened with the Ice Dragon's Roar, a magic circle appeared in front of his hand before firing at Lapis. "No, I will not die, no, no. I will not be defeated. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lapis shouts as the flames hit her and throw her across the room. "Damn it damn it! Ice Spikes." Lapis shouts as she attempts to strike with several picks of ice that rise from the ground. Eugene calmly used the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to melt away the Ice picks with ease. "Why do you fight? In my case, I fight to protect my friends who I consider my family." "Family? Friends? Ha, don't make laugh brat. They are useless and a waste of time. That is why you trash bit mages and guilds always fall." Lapis shouts at Eugene. She is then struck by the same flames that melted her ice and sent flying towards a wall, nearly shattering her armor. "No, no. The one world of magic we were promised. I want to see it." Lapis says as she struggles to stand. "So that's what you fight for." Eugene said as he got into a fighting stance, his sword at waist level. "You have your own reasons, I have mine. I won't say which is right or wrong. I'm just glad you're not doing it for no reason. I'll be giving it all I've got then as respect." He then activated his Forest Dragon Slayer Magic to attack Lapis with plant and he also used Fortification Magic through his suit, making both it and his sword stronger. "Here I come then." He then charged at full force. "Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Samidare!" He shouted before slashing at Lapis with the flat side of his blade while using his plants to attack her at the same time. At that last second before she was struck, Lapis closed her eyes, and for a brief moment it was almost as if she had seen her entire life flashed before her eyes. Opening them again, she accepted her defeat allowing herself to be struck by Eugene's attack, shattering all of what remained of her armor. At that moment, a spell activated, an organic link spell of unknown origin, began to kill her from inside her body. "Amazing. So that's why you fight. I'm impressed. Your reason is similar to Malek and his sisters. Although I hate them, I've always had a great amount of respect for them and now I respect you as well." Lapis says as she began to cough out blood. "I've always wondered how it would be to fight for the very reasons you fight for. You think, if I had been given the chance, I would've fought for what you call family and friends?" "I definitely think so." Eugene said before he clapped his hands together. "However, don't speak as if you're going to just die. I'm not going to let you die yet! Black Dragon, activate Ryuunosuke's card!" "Understood." The suit said mechanically in response. After a short glow Eugene readied himself. "Zero Magic!" Eugene exclaimed. "Negate!" He activated a spell of Zero Magic that would just get rid of the targeted magic regardless of knowing it's origin or not at the cost of using a great deal of magic energy in the area. With that, the organic link spell was cancelled although Lapis was now unconscious. "I'm glad, you didn't die." Eugene said to the unconscious Lapis while panting a little. He then took out one of his normal coats and put it on her so she wouldn't catch a cold or anything. "Time to move on I guess." He then put a letter next to her saying that there was always a chance to make start anew and left the room. "That boy is a mystery. Why did he save her? Well, let's hope Malek doesn't get bothered by this. But I doubt he will." Sapphire says as she walks from the balcony leading two the outside, as half the guild had been destroyed. "Time to return to Naomi." ---- 12 feet below ground..... "I didn't expect you to be all the way down here Crystal. You never did like the underground." Malek says leaning on the side of an entrance, whilst Crystal looked at a screen that displayed the various parts of the destroyed guild. "Heh. You're right. But I'm only working for The Trinity on my own accord. Yakunan and Akuma, they are just like their idiot father, power hungry, and share a very lustful wish in the One Magic World fantasy." Crystal says eating ice. "Want some ice?" Cautiously taking ice, Malek wonders what Crystal's intentions are. "We can agree on that, but I'm surprised as to why you didn't just attack me. Growing tired of our fights?" "No. There is no point. Right now I'm on probation and under orders from those idiots at the Magic Council to give them information on this guild but it matters not. This guild will be destroyed along with Shadow Knights." Crystal tells Malek as she looks at the screen displaying a deceased Exodus. "How so?" Malek ask Crystal while eating another ice. "Unbeknowst to Tsukiko, the other members made it a suicide mission. Some members were killed by Exodus prior to the battle. You know that right? Yet I'm confused as to why you didn't tell your wife. But you had your reasons." Crystal says as Malek stares silently. "Oh look. Your friend Eugene not only spared, but saved Lapis Azul's life." "Well, that's not my problem, it was his decision. That means The Four is defeated, with only Shocker having been killed more than a week ago. However, I get the feeling that there is something more than Exodus." Malek tells Crystal as the two begin unleashing a high amount of magic power, creating ice beneath them. "Yes, I know." Crystal smiles. The two opposing ice based slayers stare at one another intensely as the battle above them comes closer to an end. ---- "Eugene! Any news on Malek? He isn't anawering my telepathy. Also, why did you spare Lapis Azul. I mean she desperately wanted to kill you." a injured Naomi says telepathically as Wendy and Erza bandage her arm. "A person's a person. People make mistakes. The important thing is to want to make things right." Eugene replied. "I could sense that she wanted to change for the better and I wanted to give her that chance. Also, I refuse to stoop down to the enemies' level and just kill those who stand against them. Anyway, from what I put on Malek, I can tell he's locked in combat with Crystal. How's it going on your end?" "Everything's fine and that was a good reason to spare her. She will still end up in jail you know. Anyways, get your Unchained Soul friends and meet us at the north entrance of the guild, we have much to discuss." Naomi tells Eugene shutting of the telepathic link. "Malek should be able to take care of Crystal." Kiyoko says as she arrives with Rika. "I mean, although she won't go down easy, regardless of her being a God Slayer Malek has been able to beat her. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean it will be an easy victory." Tsukiko says as she arrives with Hatsumi, who is carrying an unconscious Lapis Azul. "I just hope this battle finishes sooner than expected." Naomi says. "Agreed!" everyone says together at the same time. "Where's that Eugene fellow?" Hatsumi asks as she lays down Lapis. "I told him to meet us here with his friends, so they should be here in a few." Naomi says answering Hatsumi's question. “Actually, I’m right here.” Eugene said having seemingly appeared out of nowhere, shocking everyone around him excluding Lapis who was unconscious. He was still wearing his black combat suit except now the head part was taken off. “At the moment, Ryuunosuke is at the magic council convincing them to let Lapis off with a lighter punishment. He actually has that sort of influence due to his old position and rank. Shana is surveying the area from the air for any other enemies and Ling and Hayate are patrolling the ground.” As the rest wondered on how Eugene had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, Tsukiko began to wonder on why Malek was taking so long. "Guys, Malek is taking too long. And I know him well enough to say....he isn't fighting Crystal. Think about it. If Malek was fighting, they would've been up here by now with the two lashing out at each other like old rivals, although not as aggressive as with Yakunan. However, at that moment the ground began to shake viciously. "What's going on?" Sapphire says as the grounds shaking drops, along with almost everyone else. Eugene put back on the head part of his combat suit as it was also the part of the suit that did analysis. "Black Dragon, what's the source of the ground shaking?" He asked the suit. "Analysis indicates that intense vibrations caused by impact below us is the source." The suit replied mechanically. "I bet the fight is down there." Eugene said. "At that moment four large pillars of energy rise from the ground, each in a different color, one white, one dark blue, the third one yellow and the final one, black. While everyone remained confused as what the pillars were, they then faded away. However, if one looked closely in the distance, two familar beings are seen and two unfamilar cloaked beings as well falling. "What the heck? What's going on!?!" Eugene exclaimed seeing the new sights. "Have any idea what they are?" He began to ready for combat if needed. "At that moment, the four beings landed on the ground, each vibrating the ground beneath from the impact. As the smoke cleared, Malek was seen along with Crystal, but the identity to the two hooded strangers remained a mystery. "You know, when I first heard that you and your sister were still alive I was surprised, but not as much with Naomi. I should've killed you all when I had the chance, and now you have an adopted sister. Heh! The more reason to kill you." the hooded stranger says. "What is he talking about? Who is he?" Kiyoko asks, pointing her question at Naomi. "I-I don't know. I'm confused about how he knows about us." "That's not nice. Are you saying you don't recognize your own husband." the hooded stranger says as he removes his hood, revealing it to be none other than Blaze Dragoon. "Father?" Malek and Rika say in confusion. "But you're dead. I saw you die twenty years ago." Naomi says in shock. "You thought you did, but that was all part of the plan, and it worked out perfectly." Blaze says removing his cloak, revealing the symbol of The Trinity. "You are a member of this guild?" Rika asks. "Yes! I have always been one, ever since I met your mother, and boy, I must say, it was really fun toying with her, making her think I was her friend all. Haha! I just never expected her to fall in love with me, nor have children, all of which became the cause of me failing my mission in killing you Naomi." Blaze says laughing. "Oh man, you were too easy Naomi." "Impossible." Naomi says in tears. "Everything was a lie? But why?" "Because I was having fun and I would've loved to do it over and over again." Blaze says with a light smirk. "Your the worst." Sapphire says while tending to an emotionally broken Naomi as Rika also helps out her mother, as Kiyoko is in complete shock on everything she has heard. "Your despicable and disgusting. A monster fits you exactly well father. Just saying that word disgusts me. "Too bad. You were my mistake and I look foward to cleaning it up." Blaze says. "Just like everyone in The Trinity and Devil's Abode. Complete parasites." Crystal says glaring at Blaze. At that moment Malek charges on Blaze and hits him with a Ice Dragon Iron Fist, sending him through a boulder. "Everything that has happened is because of you. Thank you for saying it. Now for every pain you've caused us, I will kill you." " I look forward to it." Blaze remarks as he encases himself with Malek in a large dome of lightning. "Black Dragon, Laxus's card." Eugene said activating the suit again. He used it's power to get through the lightning barrier. "Mind if I cut into this battle? Seeing how you've decided to toy with my friends emotions, I really can't let it go. Let's see what you got Blaze." "You've done enough Eugene. You go tend to the injured and I'll be the one to settle things with my father." Malek says to Eugene. "And I suggest yo do what I am asking." Malek and Blaze then charge one another and begin to deliver to each other several powerful blows, one with hate and another with the joy to kill. "You think you can win brat?" Blaze says in a taunting voice. "I know I can." Malek says as pushes Blaze back and charges once again with him onto the wall of the lightning dome, shattering it. "You're stronger than I expected, but it won't be enough." Blaze says as Malek's power amazes him. "Tell me something Malek. Do you enjoy fighting for your life? It's kept you alive all these years." Malek remains silent and keeps a cold stare at the man who is his father. As Malek and his father Blaze fight each other to the death, Crystal takes out the second hooded figure, revealing it to be a still not fully recovered Angelus. "So Eugene, what will you do? Ignore Malek's wishes, or do what you think is best? " Rika says to Eugene as Lapis Azul wakes up. "Uuugh, what happened?" Lapis says as she wakes up. "Here's my answer." Eugene said as he pulled out a weapon which would fall into the Estoc category. He then snapped and all of a sudden, the Estoc was covered in blood and Blaze all of a sudden had small cuts in his body. "I cut some primary muscles of his so that should slow him down." He then turned to Blaze. "The rest of my rage directed to you will just have to come from Malek. I'll be counting on you." He said that last part to Malek as he began to head out of the field. Right before he did though he turned back around. "Malek, here's an extra boost from me." He then pointed his hand at him. "Take it, Ice Dragon's Roar!" A roar of ice went towards Malek which was intended for him to swallow and power up. He then left the field leaving it to Malek. "Well Lapis, you're still alive, Ryuunosuke's helping you get a much lighter punishment and Malek is fighting his evil father." He said answering Lapis's question. "A lighter punishment for me? Heh, that's funny. But why?" And why did you help Malek, when he distinctively told you not to? That will just worsen the spell or curse Yakunan and Exodus placed on him weeks ago." Lapis says with a concerned tone. "Taking in the attack of his own variant given to him by Eugene, Malek regained a majority of his magic energy and began his relentless assault on Blaze. "And Eugene, next time I say leave me to this fight, I MEAN IT." Malek shouts as a strange red energy begins to emit from his body. Continuing his assault on Blaze, Malek's blows are seen to become even more stronger and vicious. "What's wrong Blaze? You can't deal with the cold." Malek says as his voice sounded multiple. "M-Malek, dear. Are you alright?" Tsukiko asks worryingly. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be." Malek asks in a multiple voice again. "It's getting worse." Lapis says with a strained voice as she tries to get up. "One moment please." Eugene said as he walked over to Malek and touched him on the shoulder. "I wonder why I didn't do this in the first place. Zero Magic." With that, the spell that had been cast on Malek had been shattered and destroyed. "Now then Malek, are you calmer now?" He said to the Dragon Slayer as the red energy had died down. "Now, answer my questions Blaze." Malek says to his father hoisting him by the neck. "Why would I do that Malek? That doesn't seem proper." Blaze says placing his hands Malek's right hand in an attempt to remove it. Malek, not satisfied with the answer tightens his grip on Blaze. "Answer now! In how many ways are you tied with all this.?" "Ok, ok. I'll talk." Blaze shouts terrified. Smiliing Malek says to Blaze "Of course you will", and then slams him on the ground, knocking him out. "Was that really necesary?" Naomi asks refraining her question to Rika and Kiyoko. "That's Malek for you." The sisters answer. Walking to Malek and placing her hand on his shoulder, Tsukiko asks Malek "Is it over?" Turning around and embracing her Malek remains silent but before he can answer, an explosion catches their attention as they can all but witness as the remaining features of The Trinity's guild falls with not only the Dark Guild's members, but also Shadow Knights. "NO! My guild was still in there." Tsukiko shout as she tries to run to the destroyed guild, but is unable to because Malek doesn't release her. "Let go Malek! I have to see if they survived." "What can you do? LOOK! Nothing remains of The Trinity's guold. Also, I distinctively told them to get out." Malek says raising his voice. "Yeah, but...... No, why? My friends." Tsukiko says as she and Malek fall on their knees as she cries in his shoulders. "This has gone too far. This damn war needs to end." Erza says to Rika. "Yes I know. But unless we defeat Yakunan and Akuma it won't." Rika says to Erza. "We'll just go and beat him like we always beat our enemies." Natsu says. "Don't be stupid Natsu. You heard Malek. Yakunan and Akuma are very powerful and it's not easy countering them." Gray says. "But we will win." Wendy adds. "Eugene, can you promise me this? And do not come out with it won't happen or some other averting fate trash or counter sentence you usually say. Promise me you will do what I ask of you. Promise me, that if I die by Yakunan, you'll keep watch over my family and wife, as a good brother would do." Malek says to Eugene as he manages to calm down Tsukiko. "Malek!" Rika, Kiyoko, Naomi and Sapphire all say at once in shock. "Don't give me that. You know it to be true. So tell me Eugene, do you promise me?" Malek says. "Understood. I will uphold that promise. I will protect your family and wife if that becomes necessary." Eugene said in response. "The rest of Unchained Soul will also help." "Thank you. Now I suggest we set up camp over there. There are certain things I want to check out. Eugene, scan a perimeter and come with me. Crystal you know what to do and Hatsumi you stand guard. "You got it." Hatsumi answers. "Come on Eugene." Malek says as he places a sleeping Tsukiko by his mother. “Okay, I’ll go along.” Eugene said in response as he followed after Malek. He then told the suit to scan the perimeter and alert him to any suspicious activities. As the two of them continued walking, he wondered why Malek was talking the way he was. “So why were you talking as if you know you’re going to die? That’s not really like you. Don’t worry, I won’t go back on my promise but I just found it strange.” "I know you won't go back on your promise, but to be honest Eugene, it is something that has been in my mind for several years, ever since I killed three of Yakunan's mages. I don't fear death, I fear the one who kills me. Did I ever tell you about those three mages I killed?" Malek asks as they arrived at the site of what remained of The Trinity. Surveying the area instantly, Malek sees the bodies of several Shadow Knights mages and those what remained of Trinity's. "So much death and for what?" Malek thinks to himself. "I think you've mentioned it once or twice." Eugene replied. "Either that or from when I overheard you during one of the times you couldn't notice me. What about them?" "I guess it's best if I tell you. Not many know this about me, or actually, only my sisters and Sapphire know this." Malek replies. "I am not one to kill, but that day, everything changed." As Malek opens up to Eugene on the darkest moment of his past, the sun sets over the two Fairy Tail mages, with their shadows growing in length. But one can only wonder what fate lies for not only them, but their friends and family. Meanwhile, as the rest of Fairy Tail, Cursed Flames and Unchained Soul rests, a shadow begins to emerge in the east. Category:Malek Kriya Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Roleplay